battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider W
Kamen Rider W (Double) is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. He is one of the main characters in its first game. Biography Many people live in peace and harmony in the fictional city of Futo ("Windy City"), an ecologically-minded and wind-powered city. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties, who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from using the devices unrestrained. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hardboiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari (the current head of Narumi's Hard Boiled Detective Agency, after the death of his mentor Sokichi Narumi, the Kamen Rider Skull) works with the mysterious Philip (whose real name Raito Sonozaki, the son of Ryuubee Sonozaki who thought to be death, but revealed becomes one with the true Gaia Memory database), who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Ryu Terui, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel, the mystery of Philip's past, his relation to the Sonozaki Family, and their Museum organization are revealed. Details The original W can only revert back to CycloneJoker while in other Joker's Half-Changes or other forms' Half-Changes. - Battride War II = Forms The following forms are available to W. *Joker Half-Changes **CycloneJoker (default Half-Change form, and in menu and gameplay) **HeatJoker **LunaJoker *Metal Half-Changes **HeatMetal (default Half-Change form) **CycloneMetal **LunaMetal *Trigger Half-Changes **LunaTrigger (default Half-Change form) **CycloneTrigger **HeatTrigger *CycloneJoker Xtreme (Strongest Final Form) **CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold (Ultimate Final Form) NEW FangJoker appears as his own character. Joker Half-Changes= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a punch to eight kicks *Running ■: a sliding kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial kicks *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Joker Grenade **Can be directed **Changes to HeatJoker *●: Joker Strange **Changes to LunaJoker *▲+●: Joker Extreme **Can be rotated before the kicks **Changes to CycloneJoker |-|Metal Half-Changes= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(8)-■(4): a four staff attacks to jumping roundhouse kick ended with two spinning staff attacks *Running ■: a twirling staff attack *Air ■: a staff swing *Air ▲: slams the staff on the ground *▲: Metal Twister **Keep pressing five more times for more attacks **Changes to CycloneMetal *●: Metal Illusion **Hold button to create more discs max to 6 **Changes to LunaMetal *▲+●: Metal Branding **Hold buttons to charge the attack for more damage and release **Changes to HeatMetal |-|Trigger Half-Changes= Each Trigger Half-Changes has a different shot used for normal, running and air attacks: *Luna Memory shoots aimable, yet unpredictable multi bullets at a time *Cyclone Memory shoots powerful bullets at a time *Heat Memory shoots one bullet at a time *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a series of shots **Luna: 2-4-4-3-5 **Cyclone: 13-13-14-14-14 **Heat: only 1 bullet *Running ■: shoots a bullet *Air ■: shoots a bullets **Spammable *Air ▲: shoots a bullet *▲: Trigger AeroBuster **Can be rotated **Changes to CycloneTrigger *●: Trigger Explosion **Hold button for longer shot duration **Can be rotated **Changes to HeatTrigger *▲+●: Trigger Full Burst **Can be rotated before the shot **Changes to LunaTrigger |-|CycloneJoker Xtremes= - CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold= CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold is an Ultimate Form accessed by pressing R2 when entering super gauge final form and the Ultimate Form gauge is full. Similar to original CycloneJoker Xtreme, the form also only revert to original CycloneJoker. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Tornado Charge Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■: a series of flying beatdowns to rising flying charge **Good for aerial followups on last hit *Running ■: a charge dash *Air ■-■: same as original CycloneJoker Air ■, except decrease into two *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: a dashing beatdown **Hold for more hits during tornado charge first hit **Press again two more times for another hits *●: Rising to Radial Tornado Attacks **Good for aerial followups **Hold for higher up **Hold for more long for radial attack *▲+●: Double Xtreme Gold }} - Battride War Genesis = Forms The following forms are available to W. *Joker Half-Changes **CycloneJoker (default Half-Change form, and in menu and gameplay) **HeatJoker **LunaJoker *Metal Half-Changes **HeatMetal (default Half-Change form) **CycloneMetal **LunaMetal *Trigger Half-Changes **LunaTrigger (default Half-Change form) **CycloneTrigger **HeatTrigger *CycloneJoker Xtreme (Strongest Final Form) **CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold (Ultimate Final Form) FangJoker and Joker appears as their own character. Joker Half-Changes= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a punch to eight kicks *Running ■: a sliding kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial kicks *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Joker Grenade **Can be directed **Changes to HeatJoker *●: Joker Strange **Changes to LunaJoker *▲+●: Joker Extreme **Can be rotated before the kicks **Changes to CycloneJoker |-|Metal Half-Changes= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(8)-■(4): a four staff attacks to jumping roundhouse kick ended with two spinning staff attacks *Running ■: a twirling staff attack *Air ■: a staff swing *Air ▲: slams the staff on the ground *▲: Metal Twister **Keep pressing five more times for more attacks **Changes to CycloneMetal *●: Metal Illusion **Hold button to create more discs max to 6 **Changes to LunaMetal *▲+●: Metal Branding **Hold buttons to charge the attack for more damage and release **Changes to HeatMetal |-|Trigger Half-Changes= Each Trigger Half-Changes has a different shot used for normal, running and air attacks: *Luna Memory shoots aimable, yet unpredictable multi bullets at a time *Cyclone Memory shoots powerful bullets at a time *Heat Memory shoots one bullet at a time *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Jumping Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a series of shots **Luna: 2-4-4-3-5 **Cyclone: 13-13-14-14-14 **Heat: only 1 bullet *Running ■: shoots a bullet *Air ■: shoots a bullets **Spammable *Air ▲: shoots a bullet *▲: Trigger AeroBuster **Can be rotated **Changes to CycloneTrigger *●: Trigger Explosion **Hold button for longer shot duration **Can be rotated **Changes to HeatTrigger *▲+●: Trigger Full Burst **Can be rotated before the shot **Changes to LunaTrigger |-|CycloneJoker Xtremes= - CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold= CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. Similar to original CycloneJoker Xtreme, the form also only revert to original CycloneJoker. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Tornado Charge Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■: a series of flying beatdowns to rising flying charge **Good for aerial followups on last hit *Running ■: a charge dash *Air ■-■: same as original CycloneJoker Air ■, except decrease into two *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: a dashing beatdown **Hold for more hits during tornado charge first hit **Press again two more times for another hits *●: Rising to Radial Tornado Attacks **Good for aerial followups **Hold for higher up **Hold for more long for radial attack *▲+●: Double Xtreme Gold }} }} Changes Battride War II= *Rider Cancel: Jump (remained the same as the prequel) *Ultimate Form: CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold **Capable of Air Dash |-|Battride War Genesis= *Phillip's VA is not voiced by the original actors for some reasons not heard returned yet, which led Trigger Aero Buster voice by the original actor was not heard in previous games *The Left-Half (also Main Body) of Double, Joker debuted as a separate character. Similar normals and air moves as Joker Half-Changes, except for ground specials/finishers. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Joker Half-Changes and CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold are suitable as Air Combo fighter *LunaJoker's Joker Strange, LunaMetal's Metal Illusion, Trigger Half-Changes, and CycloneJoker Xtreme's ▲ (Bicker Finallusion) and ● (Prism Break) are suitable against long-ranges *Metal Half-Changes: **Ground ■ attacks are ood for close and mid-range combos **HeatMetal's Metal Branding can be useful against close range while not charged too long **LunaMetal's Metal Illusion can be useful against close and mid ranges before the shot *Cyclone Half-Changes related special moves are very powerful to use Weaknesses/Cons *Half-Changes act as a special moves instead of normal form change. This results changing to half forms only losses frame traps, as well as a quick recovered during juggle (particularly against bosses), including only revert back to default half-change form (CycloneJoker) on using form change function's ↑ **Which means there isn't any special moves like Maximum Drive of using Right-Half or using a synthetic Gaia Memory *Any form's special moves, except CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold's are slow on Rider Cancelling and vulnerable against incoming and surrounding attacks *LunaMetal's Metal Illusion shots, while nor fully charging is not good against close-range *Trigger Half-Changes: **■-String and Air attacks cannot knocks the bosses **The ■-String property changes after using Half-Changes special moves must be learned carefully **LunaTrigger's multi damage can be unpreditable **There are not holding properties before the shot *CycloneJoker Xtreme's special cancels from ■-String combos losts frame traps, and let enemies like bosses quickly recovered during juggles Gallery ' Ss01w.jpg|CycloneJoker Ss02w.jpg Ss03w.jpg|CycloneJoker riding HardBoilder Ss04w.jpg|CycloneJoker Xtreme Ss05w.jpg Ss06w.jpg|HeatJoker Ss07wsk.jpg|CycloneJoker and Skull Complete Ver. Ss14w.jpg Ss23wac.jpg|CycloneJoker and Accel Ss26w.jpg|CycloneJoker Xtreme vs. Weather Dopant Chr_ss_1w.jpg|CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold vs. Eternal T2 No Armament Chr_ss_2w.jpg Chr_ss_3w.jpg Ss20_1_1.jpg Ss20_1_2.jpg|HeatMetal Ss20_1_3.jpg|LunaTrigger Ss20_1_4.jpg Sstag07_1.jpg|CycloneTrigger and Skull Complete Ver. ' Vehicle/Transportation Both separate W characters (Shotaro/original and Philip/FangJoker), later also Joker use the motorcycle HardBoilder. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (W) Category:Playable Characters who has a Separate Playable Forms